Trick or Treat
by Esperata
Summary: Because I love Simon and Jeanette. Another sweet story of shy love.


Simon had initially been against watching a scary film. It was Halloween and Alvin had been petitioning Dave to let them sit up and watch the late-night movie all week. It was ridiculous as far as Simon was concerned because they all had school the next morning. But in the end Dave relented because Miss Miller had asked him to look after the chipettes, and she had already agreed to let the girls watch. It also meant he no longer had to put up with Alvin's continual campaign.

Theodore and Eleanor were not allowed to watch the movie, and truthfully neither of them wanted to. Dave was playing a board game with them in the kitchen. Britany of course had practically dared Alvin to watch it and Jeanette… Jeanette who hated disagreeing, agreed to watch it so everyone else would be happy. But she was not happy. In fact she was frightened.

As the killer leapt out they all jumped. Alvin and Britany pressed themselves back against the sofa, desperate not to show fear. Jeanette buried her head against Simon's shoulder. He was momentarily surprised but put a reassuring arm round her. He felt her shift closer so she could hide against him during the really scary parts. When the film finally ended, Jeanette stayed leant against Simon, and he kept his arm round her, while both Alvin and Britany bragged how they hadn't been scared at all.

Miss Miller arrived to take the girls home and Alvin and Britany moved off, still arguing. Simon awkwardly removed his arm and they hesitantly got up. For several seconds they stood in embarrassed silence 'til Simon asked,

"Well… I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah…" Jeanette looked off to one side of Simon. "Thank you." She suddenly added and with a quick movement she kissed his cheek, before running off to join her sisters outside.

As usual, on the way home, she was quiet while her sister's chatted about their evening. Tonight though, she couldn't stop worrying about her impulsive behaviour. _What must he think of me?_ She resolved to call him as soon as they got home to explain that she'd just been grateful for his reassurance during the film. _He felt so strong and comforting._ He'd avoid her if he knew the truth. _I've loved you since the moment I first saw you!_

Once they were in she told Miss Miller she'd forgotten to tell Simon something (which was sort of true) and rang the Sevilles.

At the Seville house, Simon was still in a daze. _She'd kissed him!_ But what if it had just been a friendly 'thanks for not making fun of me for being scared'? _It had felt so good to have her close beside him._ It'd be really embarrassing if he took it the wrong way. _Like telling her I've always loved her._ But how was he supposed to know how she'd meant it?

He was pondering this when Dave called him to the phone.

"Hi." Jeanette's voice was quieter than usual.

"Hi!" He replied. He wondered how he could possibly ask her about what happened without seeming incredibly stupid.

"Are you OK?" Jeanette suddenly blurted out.

"I'm fine." Simon then took a chance and added, "Great even."

"Really?"

"Uh-huh." Again there was silence.

"Well… I'll see you tomorrow." Jeanette obviously couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Yeah…" Simon quickly tried to think of something casual but meaningful he could say to show his feelings without **obviously** showing his feelings. He blurted out,

"Love you," before hanging up the phone.

_God, I didn't really just say that did I?_ He hadn't meant to say that. _Not that I didn't mean it, but what must she think?_ . He'd wanted to say something cool like "you should come over again sometime". _And oh! I hung up the phone like it was some crank call!_ Maybe he could pretend it was Alvin pulling a prank…_ but then she might think I __**don't**__ love her._ Perhaps she hadn't heard?

At the Miller's Jeanette was still holding the phone. _Had he really just said that? Had he meant it?_ She was tempted to ring back and ask but that would look stupid. _What if he'd been speaking to someone else as he hung up and she'd just overheard?_ He'd be embarrassed if she thought he was talking to her and he wasn't. _God, I hope he was talking to me!_

They both had a disturbed night, worrying about meeting in the morning. Simon was vaguely pleased to note Alvin had nightmares from the film but he wasn't in the mood to lecture Alvin in the morning. If Alvin realised his good luck he didn't show it. He was eager to meet up with Britany again to crow about his 'good dreams'. For once it was Alvin leading Simon out the house.

As they met up with the chipettes, Alvin and Britany at once began discussing the obviously faked killings from the film while Eleanor and Theodore compared their homework. Simon and Jeanette exchanged a shy 'Hi' before walking in silence. She kept trying to smile at him but every time she raised her eyes she was overcome by shyness and ended up smiling at her shoes. He opened his mouth to speak a few times but never quite knew what to say.

It was with relief and disappointment they arrived at school. They separated without a word and went to their separate lockers.

_Did she hear me? Did she think it was a joke?_

_Did he mean it? Was he talking to someone else?_

He was in the classroom already when she got there. He smiled a greeting but then began to fidget with his papers. As she went to her desk and began getting her books out she suddenly thought _I can't do this all day!_

"Did you mean what you said, Simon?" It came out like she was asking about the weather and it took his mind a moment to process what she'd said. She looked at him fully for the first time. He smiled. A genuine happy smile. Reaching over, he gently pushed a strand of hair back over her shoulder. She blushed and lowered her eyes again but she leant over and kissed his cheek as she had before. A silent requital of his unspoken declaration.

And suddenly they understood each other perfectly. He moved towards her…

"Ahem!" They jumped apart as the teacher came in. "Mr Seville, Miss Miller, this is a classroom not a movie theatre." They hurried to their places but kept exchanging little smiles.

The day was a strange blur to them. In class they kept meeting each other eyes and outside they didn't hear a word their siblings said to them. However they were not left alone again. Britany and Alvin were fighting and each wanted their sibling on their side. It began to seem like that almost kiss would be their last.

Even on the walk home where they could usually pair off, Alvin insisted on walking with Simon, and Britany held onto Jeanette. But when they came to part ways, Theodore wanted to talk to Eleanor. Theodore could never be put upon to join Alvin's campaigns against the chipettes and Eleanor was too forceful for Britany to control. Simon managed to slip away from Alvin, who was throwing insults at Britany, and joined Jeanette, who'd been momentarily forgotten by her sister. For a moment he wasn't sure what to say but then she looked up at him and words were forgotten.

It was a simple first kiss, but to Alvin and Britany it may as well have been a full make-out session. They stared at the pair in mute astonishment. When Simon and Jeanette finally said goodbye, each were set upon by their younger siblings.

"How long have you been kissing!"

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

As the chipmunks and chipettes went their separate ways Alvin and Britany were left staring at each other, their fight forgotten. Britany shook her head.

"I never thought they'd be the first of us to kiss!"

"I never thought they'd kiss at all!" Alvin retorted. Britany frowned.

"Are you saying my sister's unkissable?"

"No. I'm saying my brother's got the kissability of a toad."

"So you're saying my sister's dating a toad?" Alvin threw up his hands.

"You're impossible." Britany grinned and skipped forward.

"That's why you love me right?" And she kissed his cheek.


End file.
